myfictionalrecordsandcrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Existence
Existence 'is a solo industrial metal artist who started his project as early as 2010. His first EP Reforming Sound was self released in 2011. For his new album he has recently been signed by Motor and released Vol. 2 in February. History Existence came into being in 2010. It originally started off as an alternative rock project, playing short shows of only 3 songs and occasionally covering songs by Muse or Nirvana to extend the set. A live band, mostly comprised of performers twice his age (he was only 12 in 2010) were occasionally used. In most shows, he played to a backing track. Back in this period he would play bass live rather than guitar, but has always done vocals. By December 2010 interest in the project began to diminish, mostly because of Existence's fluctuating interest in alternative rock music, and dissatisfaction of playing without a live band. In May 2011 the project was revived and Reforming Sound was released in June 2011. It has 3 songs in German, 2 songs in English and a song that mixes elements of German, French, Spanish and Icelandic. Existence started playing local concerts in July 2011 for the first time since 2010 and entirely without a backing band, except for the odd festival appearance. Members of live bands around this time were closer to Existence's age, rarely older than 17. 2011 also saw Existence's first overseas gigs and festival appearances. During his first gig in Canada, Existence recruited a female guitarist from Alberta as a permanent live member. She is paid by receiving a share of concert earnings rather than CD earnings, as all produciton, songwriting and recording is done by Existence. Apparently Existence recruited the guitarist because he was impressed by her performance in a solo alternative metal project, which she only intended to last for a few shows. It mostly covered Emigrate, Rage Against the Machine and City of Fire songs. In 2012 Motor noticed and signed the project, and recruited permanent live members aged between 13-16 to play bass and drums. Motor released Vol. 2 and organized a live tour. Discography *''Existence Demo (2010) *''Redevelopment Demo (2011)'' *''Reforming Sound EP (2011)'' *''Undead (Single) (2011)'' *''Vol. 2 (2012)'' 'Concerts 2010 * London, England (November 2010) * Bournemouth, England (November 2010) * Ryde. Isle of Wight (December 2010) 2011 * London, England, United Kingdom (June 2011) * Montreal. Quebec, Canada (June 2011) * Larne, Northern Ireland, United Kingdom (September 2011) * Dublin, Ireland (September 2011) * Iceland Airwaves, Reykjavik, Iceland (October 2011) * Braunschweig, Germany (November 2011) * London, England, United Kingdom (December 2011) 2012 * London, England, United Kingdom (February 2012) * Jasper (private gig), Alberta, Canada (February 2012) * Winchester, England, United Kingdom (May 2012) * Eistnaflug, Neskaupstaour, Iceland (July 2012) * Iceland Airwaves, Reykjavik, Iceland (October 2012) * Braunschweig, Germany (November 2012) * Berlin, Germany (November 2012) * Florida, USA (November 2012) * Jasper. Alberta, Canada (December 2012) * Banff, Alberta, Canada (December 2012) * Montreal, Quebec, Canada (December 2012) * Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada (December 2012) * London (private gig), England, United Kingdom (December 2012) * Florida, USA (January 2013) * Virginia, USA (February 2013)